


I'll Make Him Mine

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Classicberry - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), LazyBerry - Freeform, Manipulative Razz, Manipulative blue, NSFW, Naive sans, Other, Penetration, Rough Sex, dub con, porn with little plot, rottenjoke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: (Dub-Con)Blue and Sans are in a happy relationship. Things couldn't be better.Razz could beg to differ. He didn't understand what Sans saw in Blue and not him. He was clearly superior to him in every way. Sans should be with HIM, not Blue.Razz was going to get Sans. Sans was going to be his.





	I'll Make Him Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I love Rottenjoke and Classicberry, so making a one-shot with both was inevitable. I have a small cheating kink and i needed to get this out of my system. 
> 
> Plus manipulative Razz is the best Razz

Razz glared at the couple across the room. It wasn’t fair. Sans was everything Razz could want in a mate. However, Sans was with  _ Blue.  _ Razz glared at the goody version of himself. Blue was pathetic at best. Blue was naive, idiotic, a terrible fighter and somehow he still had Sans wrapped around his finger. 

 

Razz was tens times better than Blue. Razz knew this, everyone did. How in the living hell did Blue get Sans before he did? Razz will admit, Blue had a somewhat desirable body. Only because they shared a similar body. In other words, if Sans finds Blue attractive he undoubtedly had an attraction to Razz. So why would Sans choose that naive bitch over him?

 

Razz growled, clenching his fist. Blue had lent over and kissed Sans on the cheek. A cyan blush on Blue’s cheeks. Sans had a similar blush, letting out a cough and turning his head. Why did that buffoon have to be so cute? Why did it have to be that moron that made him blush? 

 

Razz sighed and leaned back against the wall, his eyes wandering up and down Sans’s body. His eyelights surveyed Sans, stopping at the top of his pants. Razz felt a soft blush fill his cheeks as he saw a very faint glow in the pants.    
  


Sans was easily stirred up it seemed. Was he so sensitive that a simple kiss on the cheek caused that reaction? Or… Razz focused back on the couple, Blue keeping Sans at an arms distance. Or was it something else?   
  


Sans gave his boyfriend’s hand a squeeze before letting go. Blue was making sure there was at least a foot between them. Sans looked over at Blue, who had a confused look at the sudden loss of contact. Stars, Blue was adorable. 

 

“I’m going to go to the bathroom, babe,” Sans said. Blue flushed at the nickname and nodded his head. Blue lent in to kiss Sans on the cheek. Blue was normally rather shy or embarrassed to show affection in public. Maybe he was getting bolder.

 

Sans smiled at his boyfriend before turning and walking to the bathroom. Sans tried to walk in a way so his  _ problem  _ wasn’t as noticeable. Any type of affection Blue would give him would set him off. 

 

Blue and him haven’t had sex, Blue had wanted to wait for the perfect moment and for them to  **both** be comfortable enough for it. Sans was completely okay with that. He understood sex had a much more sentimental feel for Blue. Sans saw it more casual, but that didn’t mean Sans was going to try and pressure Blue into sex. Sans loves Blue and was happy to wait for him.

 

That didn’t stop Sans from getting horny and in desperate need of sex. 

 

Sans couldn’t count the times Blue did something that set Sans off but leaving Sans not being about to do a thing about it. It had been months since he last had sex and it has been driving him crazy. He really needed to find a new way to relieve himself. 

 

Sans went up the stairs and instead of going to the bathroom, he went straight to his room. He wasn’t about to take the chance of getting caught by Blue or his brother. Sans closed the door of his room and leaned against it. A sigh of breath leaving him.

 

His room was as messy as ever. But that was the last thing on his mind. Sans pushed himself off the bed and walked to his mattress and flopped down on it. He laid back on the bed and pushed his shorts down a bit. His ecto dick sprung up after being freed. 

 

Sans sighed and grabbed himself. He felt a wave of pleasure go through him. He slowly stroked his hand up and down. It was a little dry, so Sans swirled his thumb around his tip, spreading the precum. 

 

A deep groan left Sans. He thrust his hips into his hand, squeezing down on himself. He clenched his eyes closed and savored this small moment. Imagining it was Blue who was on top of him. Riding him to completion. He would be so tight and warm, Sans just knew it.

 

He could almost the adorable noises Blue would make as he rode him. His light blue magic shining with sweat, glistening as Blue would moan. He couldn't wait to be with Blue like this. 

 

He speeds up his strokes as he got closer. All he could see was Blue in different positions. On his knees, sucking him dry. On his back with his legs spread wide. On his hands and knees, just begging for Sans to w-

 

“Need a hand?”

 

Sans jumped in the air at the sudden voice. Sans would later wince at how hard he accidentally squeezed himself in surprise. Razz stood at the door, it was closed with Razz holding the handle as he leaned against it.

 

“What are you doing in here?” sans asked as he stood off his bed, pulling his shorts up around his waist. Noticing how Razz’s gaze lingered down on his pelvis before going up to his eyes. He shrugged his shoulders, a nonchalant look in his eyes. 

 

“Got bored with the others,” Razz said. “Looking for something fun to do.”

 

“And sneaking into my room was the ‘fun’ thing to do,” Sans asked with a frown. Razz smirked and quirked an eyebrow.

  
“Well, no but the things to do in your room are fun.” The blush that filled the other's cheeks was every bit of adorable. Sans’ skull was now a blue and his eye sockets were narrowed in slight annoyance. 

 

“Need a hand with that,” Razz asked, letting his gaze roam down to the glow Sans was so desperate to hide. Sans rolled his eyes and frowned. 

 

“Very funny.” Razz didn’t say anything. He just raised an eyebrow at the other, letting a small smile stray onto his face. Sans could feel some sweat form on his forehead. “You are joking, right?” Sans asked.

 

“Since when was I known for jokes?” Razz retorted.

 

“I’m with Blue.” Razz shrugged his shoulders. His facial features were uncaring and a hint of lust in his eyes. If Sans was honest, it did send a shiver up his spine at the thought of it. However, that wasn’t enough to have Sans  **cheat** on Blue. 

 

“I’m out of here,” Sans said, his boner now dissipating. He zipped his pants back up and walked up to the door, going to push pass Razz. Razz felt like his soul was stuck in his throat. He reached out an arm and stopped Sans in his path. 

 

Razz twisted the other around to face him. He pressed their mouths together, his grip on his arm tightening to keep him in place. Sans was frozen, he tried to get out of Razz’s grasp. Razz held him in place and pressed up against him. He threw an arm around Sans’ neck and held him in place. 

 

Seconds ticked by, Sans closed his eyes and kissed the other back. Letting out a hum of pleasure as he wrapped his arm around the others lower back and pulled him even closer. Razz let out a small moan when he felt the other kiss back. He let go of Sans’ hand and wrapped his hands around the other’s neck.

 

Sans placed his now free hand around Razz’s waist and pulling him flush against his chest. Sans could feel Razz’s ecto body forming against him. Soon there were two ecto breasts being pressed against his chest. Razz’s nipples hard and rubbing against Sans. Razz let out a whimper at the feeling of it. 

 

He was getting really into it. The way Sans’ hands felt on him made Razz’s soul speed up in excitement. One of his hands came up and rubbed the back of Sans’ skull, also holding Sans close and in place. 

 

Sans felt his body begin to back up. He pulled Razz with him as they walked back to Sans’ bed. Damn, Razz was good with his mouth. It didn’t hit Sans what he was doing until his feet hit the back of his bed. Sans’ eyes snapped open and pushed the other away. Razz stumbled back in surprise. A trail of saliva sliding down his chin as he looked at Sans with shocked eyes. 

 

“No,” Sans stated. He didn’t sound as asserted as he had hoped with his lack of breath. He was still panting as he tried to glare at the other. “No, I’m NOT doing this,” Sans said as he made sure the other was at an arm's distance. 

 

Razz was frozen for a moment before he growled, pushing Sans down and onto the bed. Razz was quick to climb into Sans’s lap, pinning Sans down. Razz pressed his breast into Sans’s chest, grabbing one of Sans’s hands and placing it on his boob. Sans breath hitched and he looked up at him.

 

“Blue could  _ never  _ form breast like this,” Razz said as he made Sans squeeze his breast. Sans swore under his breath, giving the medium-sized boob a squeeze. Razz let out a moan and leaned into Sans’ hand. “Blue wouldn’t know how to make them, let alone how to make them feel like this.” Razz mummered. 

 

Razz wrapped his arms around Sans’ neck and moaned into his ear. Fuck, Sans’s hands felt amazing. Sans gave his breast another squeeze. Razz pulled back a bit so their mouths was a fraction away. Razz let Sans be the one to close the distance between them. 

 

Sans didn’t know what he was doing. All he knew was that his mouth was on Razz’s and his hands were wondering the others hot body. Razz was letting out soft moans into the kiss and clawing at Sans’ hoodie. The entire time, in the back of his mind, was Blue. 

 

Sans knew he was fucking everything up at this very moment. It didn’t matter if Blue ended up forgiving him, that wall of trust would be forever broken, Yet Sans couldn’t find it in him to stop kissing Razz. Cause damn, Razz was good with his mouth.

 

Sans felt himself fall backward, his back hitting the bed with Razz still straddling him. His hands left Razz’s breast, causing the other to whimper. He groped Razz’s summoned butt. Sans rocked his body up against Razz’s. He could feel electricity go through his body with every move. Razz and his body rubbed together so deliciously. 

 

Sans pulled his head back a bit, disconnecting their mouths. Razz was quick to follow. Pushing their mouths together again. Sans pushed up into the kiss for a second before trying to pull away again. 

 

“I-” Razz’s tongue was in his mouth. Sans moaned loudly, before pulling away. “I shouldn’t-” Razz was now sucking on his tongue. Razz’s hands roaming down Sans’s sides and coming dangerously close to his dick. Sans let out a whine. “Razz-”

 

Sans let out a strangled moan as he felt the other grabbed his dick. Razz squeezed the length before letting go and rubbing his hand along it. Sans swore under his breath, his body going lax with a moan.

 

Razz finally let his mouth go, however his mouth didn’t go far. Razz nibbled his way to Sans’ neck. Using their similarities to his advantage and sucking hard in one spot he knew would make Sans go crazy.  

 

Sans’ eyes closed and he arched his back once he felt Razz sucking on his neck. A shiver running up and down his spine at the feeling. Holy shit. Sans tilted his head back, letting the other have easier access when the other was gone. Confusion filled Sans’ mind. Sans opened his eyes to see Razz smirking down at him. Razz climbed off of him, Sans raised to his elbows to watch the other in confusion. Razz quirked an eyebrow and began to pull his pants off. 

 

Sans felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he watched the other. Slowly, the pants came off. Sans gulped when he saw how wet the other was. His sleek was sliding down his thighs. When the pants were off, Razz kissed Sans again before crawling further into the bed. 

 

He laid back and spread his legs wide and rubbed at the lips of his pussy. “My goodie-two shoe counterpart wouldn’t even dream of letting you fuck him.” Razz huffed. “Don’t you want to fuck something other than your hand?” Razz spread his lips, exposing his twitching entrance. 

 

Sans swallowed and stared. His hands shook, itching to touch Razz. Sans couldn’t do this, he was dating Blue!  _ But Razz looks so  _ **_damn_ ** _ tempting.  _ He shouldn’t, but he  _ wanted  _ too. Sans felt himself move until he was above Razz.

 

Razz followed him with his eyes, a smile forming on his face and he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. Sans looked at the other, hesitation clear in his eyes. Razz pulled Sans down and kissed him. Sans stiffened but slowly relaxed into the kiss. 

 

Razz reached between them and pulled Sans’ pants down. He exposed his member and shivered in anticipation at having it inside of him. Being this close to the other meant could feel every shiver and twitch the other made. Razz couldn't fight the smirk that found its way onto his face. After tonight, Blue would never experience this. 

 

Razz hooked a leg around Sans and pulled his hips down onto him. Their privates touched, causing the two of them to shiver in anticipation. Razz pulled the other closer, rocking his hips up against him. Sans let out a groan. Sans broke the kiss, not going far. Razz noticed his eyes were still closed shut, brows furrowed together. 

 

Stars, he was adorable. 

 

Sans opened his eye-sockets, his eyelights was hazy. Razz felt his soul skip a beat, before mentally shaking his head and kissing Sans again. His eyes flew open and he let out a muffled ‘hmpf!’ as he felt Sans rocked his hips against his own. 

 

Razz closed his eyes tight and rocked back against Sans. The feeling of Sans being rubbed against his entrance felt amazing. He let out a low moan and continued to grind into the other one. Sans slammed their mouths together once again, moaning into Razz’s mouth. 

 

Sans hands wondered to Razz’s lower back and helped moved him against his hips. Razz gasped, yanking his head away from the others when the head of Sans’ penis snagged on his clit. Razz clawed at Sans’ back. 

 

Razz locked eyes with Sans, he had no doubt his eyelights was hazy hearts at this point. Sans’ own was hazy, Razz could pretend he wasn't hurt by the lack of hearts. Right now, all he wanted to focus on was the feeling of Sans against him. 

 

Sans was scrambling to pull Razz closer. He wanted Razz as close he could get him. His hand was on Razz’s out thigh and pulling him as close as possible. Sans was still rolling his hips against the other. Shivering as he slid in between his folds. 

 

If they kept this up Razz knew he wouldn't last long and damn it, he wanted the other inside of him. Sans, however, was taking his sweet time. Was he even planning on fucking him? Razz resisted the urge to growl in frustration. Instead, he settled for something more...submissive.

 

Razz let out a whimper. Rolling his hips in a desperate manner. Sans locked eyes with him. Razz didn't hold back his whimpers and whines as he canted his hips up.

 

“Please.. “ Razz begged. One hand going down between them, rubbing at his throbbing entrance. “Please, Sans, please fuck me!” Razz moaned out, making sure he sounded as desperate as he felt. 

 

Sans’ soul was thumping hard. He couldn't believe how needy Razz looked. If Sans wasn't hard before, he was now. Sans swallowed, nodding his head before backing away a bit. Razz sat up on his elbows. Part of him afraid the other was backing out until he saw Sans lining himself up with his entrance. Sans was about to push in but was stopped by Razz.

 

“Wait…”

 

Sans looked away from what he was doing to Razz. Razz’s tongue was peeking out a little and his eyes were lidded. Razz pulled his legs away from around Sans and rolled over. His ass in the air and his front being pressed into the mattress. 

 

“If you're going to fuck me, do it right.” Razz purred as he wiggled his hips at the other. Sans had to stop himself from drooling from the sight. Razz smirked internally, turning his head to not give himself away. With that look on Sans’ face, there was no way he would be able to re-

 

“Ahh!” Razz let out a startled yelp as he felt something long and wet swipe at his folds. Razz swirled his head to see Sans with his head lowered and his tongue hanging out of his mouth lewdly. Razz felt his mouth go dry. 

 

Sans couldn't help himself. The moment he saw Razz’s dripping cunt, he had to have a taste. Razz had a sweeter taste than Sans was expecting, like strawberries. Using his thumbs, he spread Razz’s folds. Exposing his twitching entrance that was just begging to be fucked. 

 

Sans leaned back in, shoving his tongue into the other. Razz tensed for a second. A loud moan escaping him. Razz moved his head away, hands coming up to cover his mouth. However, that did little to nothing to stop the moans from being heard. Sans could feel a hint of pride swirling in his soul knowing he was the cause for the sinful noises that left Razz.

 

‘ _ Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!’  _ Sans’ tongue was hitting his g spot head-on. Sans knew what he was doing and it was driving Razz insane. He didn’t plan  **this,** though he couldn’t really complain. It felt so fucking good. 

 

Razz let his legs spread wider, letting Sans have better access. Razz buried his head into the pillows, his tongue lolling out as he panted. Sans’ hands came up to his hips and pulled him closer. Sans took a hand off of his hips and swirled his fingers around Razz’s clit. Razz’s entire body spasm, his hips reacting on its on and thrusting back against San’s face. 

 

Sans moaned into Razz’s pussy. He pulled away, Razz’s hips wiggled for more. Sans resisted a chuckle. Sans gave one last lick across his slit, before pulling away. Sans licked his mouth, savoring the taste of Razz. 

 

Sans rose to his knees and lined himself up with Razz’s entrance. He nudged the tip of his dick against Razz’s opening. Razz let out a whine and pushed back against Sans. The tip slipped in, causing Razz let out out a loud moan and Sans to let out a low groan. 

  
Sans hand came up to rest on Razz’s spine, other laying on his hip. He pushed the rest of the way in. Razz’s breath hitch as he felt himself be stretched out. Sans swore under his breath. Razz was so fucking tight. He was sucking him so nicely. 

 

he gave Razz a minute to adjust, once he was completely hilted inside of the other, Razz wanted to groan in frustration. It may have stung a little, but Razz was no bitch. He could handle a lot worse. Razz let out a growl and glared over his shoulder. Sans’ face was scrunched up in the pleasure. He looked like he was having a difficult time holding himself back. 

 

“Are you going to sit there the entire time or fuck me?” Razz growled out, wiggling his hips to get the other to move. 

 

A quiet moan escaped Sans as the other wiggled his hips back. Razz was being too cocky for someone in his position. Sans’ hands squeezed around those luscious hips and pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in. Moans spilled out by both of them. 

 

The feeling of thrusting back into other broke Sans. It has been too long. Razz was soaking wet and was so fucking tight. He felt like heaven. So tight, so wet. Sans growled out and began a fast and hard pace. 

 

Razz’s back arched. Pleasure coursing through his body as Sans mercilessly pounded into him. The feeling of Sans pistoling in and out of him was nothing like in his fantasies. He always assumed Sans would go slow, contributing to his lazy side. Instead, he was giving it all he had and fuck, it felt amazing. 

 

His hands clenching and unclenching the pillows and covers beneath him. Razz buried his head in the bed below, moaning like a bitch in heat. He rocked back onto Sans. He was trying to stay in time with him, but Sans wasn’t having it. Sans held Razz’s hips in place, not allowing him to move much. 

 

Sans moved his hips around, trying to find Razz’s g spot. The moment he found it, Razz’s insides clenched down tightly onto Sans, letting out a scream. Sans tightened his grip on the other, moaning along with the other. 

 

Razz could swear his entire body was going to go numb from the amount of pleasure he was receiving. His toes curling as his body tingled. Razz couldn’t keep quiet. His eyes closed tightly, the heat in his lower stomach growing stronger with every thrust.

  
“Yes, yes, yes!” Razz all but screamed as Sans fucked him. Oh stars, oh stars. Razz clawed at the bed with one hand, the other reached back and grabbed onto Sans’ shirt. Sans’ hands tightened on his hips. He continued to slam his hips into Razz’s. It felt so fucking good. “More, please more!”

 

Sans was letting out small huffs of moans. The sound of their ecto flesh slapping together was filling the room. Razz was so tight. He was just squeezing Sans just tightly, he was so wet and warm. Holy fuck. The noises Razz was making didn’t help Sans’ control either. He sounded absolutely filthy.

 

Fuck, Sans was going to ruin him. 

 

He reached up and grabbed onto Razz’s scarf, pulling it back. Razz gasped for breath but didn’t struggle. Razz’s eyelights turned to hearts. A choked moan tried to escape from him. 

 

Sans held onto the scarf as tight as he could with him pounding into the other. Sans distantly heard the wet noises coming from where they are joined. It sounded like sin. It echoed in the room, it accompanied by Razz’s desperate moans. Sans wanted more.

 

Wrapped his other hand around the other's waist, Sans leaned forward. He never ceased his hips and pulled harder on the scarf, causing the other's head to snap back. Sans buried his head into the other's neck. Razz’s cries were music to Sans. 

 

Fuck, Razz was getting close and by the way, Sans’ dick was twitching inside of him, he was too. Razz couldn’t last much longer if this didn’t cease, but he never wanted this to end. It felt too good having Sans fucking him like this. There was no telling when he would get this chance again, so Razz would just have to hold off his orgasm for as long as he could. 

 

Sweat was cascading down Sans skull. He couldn’t go on much longer. He could feel his body begin to give out and his orgasm was quickly approaching. He could feel Razz’s walls fluttering around him, he was close. 

 

Sans reached down and rubbed quickly at Razz’s clit. Razz locked up, eyes blown wide as he came. Sans let go of his scarf, letting Razz scream his name. Razz’s walls clamped down around him, sucking him in further. 

 

Sans let out a growl and clamped his teeth around Razz’s neck. He thrust a few more times before everything around him went white and all he could feel was pleasure and Razz. He came inside of Razz, filling him full of his cum.

 

Razz whimpered the moment Sans sunk his teeth into him, the stimulation was too much, too soon. He could feel his marrow drip down his neck, leaving blind pleasure in its wake. He could feel his entire body shaking. His ecto-stomach now full of Sans’ cum. It felt so warm, so full. A little bit of drool was sliding down his mouth. Stars, it was amazing~

 

Razz fell to the bed with Sans still inside of him. Their cum mixing and sliding down his thighs. it made Razz want to giggle like a schoolgirl. He did it, he got Sans. Sans was  **his** now. Blue wouldn't want him. Sans would be single and all Razz’s. Razz let out a small moan as he wiggled his hips, enjoying the feeling of Sans in him. Life couldn't get better than this.

 

Sans fucked up. He fucked up royally. Sans laid on top of Razz as guilt swirled in his soul. He has an amazing boyfriend. One he loves more than anything, yet here he was. he just fucked Razz. This couldn't be happening. This...this... This was the worst mistake Sans could have ever made.

* * *

 

“Well, that went accordingly,” Blue said. A smile forming on his face. Pup stood beside him, eyes locked on the pair before turning to look at him. Blue closed his eyes and waved his hand. “Those two would never say a thing about what they wanted.” Blue defended himself.

 

“Razz wouldn’t share Sans and Sans,  well, Sans is sans. A lot like my Papy, too afraid of hurting me.” Blue huffed, turning off the tablet and handing it to Pup. Blue knew he sunk a little low, but he had to do something. The moment he and Sans got together, this had been planned out with Pup. 

 

“Sans will now feel guilty for ‘cheating’ on me and i will forgive him and suggest us having an open relationship. However, he will be so guilt-ridden that he will be wrapped around my pinky.” Blue shouldn't feel giddy at the mere concept of tricking his mate like this, but he did.

 

“Razz will be happy thinking he ‘ruined’ our relationship and may even be smug about it,” Blue added, watching the relieved look flash in Pup’s eyes. “He will be happy.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, the ending was iffy. 
> 
> Blue isn't as innocent and sweet as he appears. He is a lot like Razz. Especially when it comes to getting what he wants. 
> 
> So Manipulative Blue and Razz against Sans.


End file.
